Date Master
by Game Ghost
Summary: One male cast member has to choose which female is going to recieve two million dollars. You choose who wins!Poll is up on Profile page, rated M for right now for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything in this story

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone who has visited my profile knows what my favorite pairings are, but for this story I am going to let you all decide so my inspiration won't be biased. I will have a poll set up on my page for those of you who want to contribute to the story. Vote for the person you want voted off. Thanks in advance for all of you who contribute.

p.s. None of my Total Drama stories are connected to this one. Thanks. Oh, and try reading only reading one paragraph at a time, don't scroll down if you can help it. It's more suspenseful.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Total Drama Date Night!" Chris Maclean shouted into his microphone. The entire cast was sitting in the bleachers in the abandoned movie set when Chris surprised everyone with the announcement of the next season.

"Total Drama Date Night?" Courtney asked. "You mean the next season is going to be a dating show? With these guys?" She pretended to gag as she looked over most of the boys in the cast.

"Actually…" Chris said with a large grin on his face. "There is going to be only one male contestant that all you ladies are going to try to win over. This male contestant is receiving two million dollars! All you ladies are going to do your best to win him over by showing this lucky guy a great date, and then convince him to give you that sweet bank!"

"Well" scoffed Heather. "At least that gives me a little incentive to go near these losers."

"Nobody in their right mind would go near you" Cody said. "Everyone across the nation saw how you manipulated everyone in season one."

"Anyone with an eye for beauty will" gloated Heather.

"Whatever" Trent said remembering how Heather tricked him the first season. "What will the rest of us guys do on the show?" Trent asked.

"The rest of the male campers will be working on set, erecting props, prepping equipment, and possibly removing disgruntled ex-female contestants." Chris said as he turned to Eva.

"What?" asked Eva with her typical scowl on her face.

"If this next season is successful, we'll do a reverse and have a lucky lady to the deciding the following season.

"Who's the guy, Chris?" Owen asked.

"Probably me" Justin bragged. "This network usually steps with its best foot forward when it does these kinds of shows. And this added publicity will add to my modeling career."

"Yeah…." Owen said staring at Justin mesmerizingly.

"Actually the producers chose the male contestant based on what they thought would get us the highest ratings" Chris explained. "The date master for our next season is…." Chris did his trademark suspense lean in.

The cast sat on the edge of their seats. The men hoping it was them receiving the money and the ladies hoping it wasn't someone gross.

"Going to be decided by the wheel of bachelors!" Chris shouted as Chef pushed in a wheel with all of the male cast's pictures on it. "Yeah, the producers couldn't make up their minds, so we are going to leave it up to random chance!"

The entire cast let out an aggravated grunt at the wasted suspense and watched as Chris spun the wheel.

"And our Total Drama Date Master is….." The wheel showed a blur of faces as it spun again and again. The wheel began to slow and the faces became more and more visible. The wheel started slowing steadily, everyone had their breath caught in their throat as each face appeared on the wheel. The wheel began to creak to a stop, when suddenly the wheel landed on….

"Ezekiel is the winner!" Chris shouted. The entire female cast turned to Ezekiel, who was at the end of the bleachers picking his nose, and let out a loud scream that rocked the stage.

The wheel fell backwards onto the ground and titled the arrow slightly. The arrow on the wheel pointed to a new face. "Oh….correction! The Total Drama Date Master is…." The ladies let out a relieved sigh when they found it wasn't going to be Ezekiel. Chris propped up the wheel and had a laugh with Chef before turning it to face the cast members.

"Harold!" Shouted Chris. The ladies gasped again and turned to face Harold, who was playing with his Magic Larry Trading Cards, and groaned. "Harold will receive the two million dollars and will decide which of you *chuckle**snort* lucky ladies will get some cash!"

"Uuggghhhh" Courtney moaned to herself. "Why did it have to be Harold?"

"I don't know Courtney" Bridgette said. "Maybe we shouldn't judge a book from its cover, Harold might turn out to be a true romantic." They turned to see Harold just as he was putting away his cards.

"Yes! Just one more card from the Quanadu Alliance pack and I will have a full set!" Harold said. Bridgette involuntarily shuddered.

"Haha! I know!" Chris said noticing Bridgette's shudder. "All of you ladies, and Harold, will be living in a posh twelve bedroom mansion, equipped with a pool, hot tub, movie theater, recreation room, and a whole bunch of surprises!"

"Where are we going to live dude?" Tyler asked.

"In the abandoned servants quarters next to the house" Chris answered. "And you won't enter the house unless you are working, so I'd get comfy in that old shack if I were you guys."

"So the nerdling is living in the nice house with a group of hot girls while we get stuffed into a cramped shack with Owen?" Duncan asked enraged. Owen let out another fart.

"Sorry guys" Owen said.

"Wow, I'm totally confused." Lindsey said. "So we are going to be shoved into a shack with Owen? Is **he **the date master?"

"No bubble head!" Gwen said. "Owen is not the bachelor…" Gwen grabbed Lindsey's head and turned it towards Harold. "**He** is!" Lindsey focused and took a long look at Harold.

"Are you Tyler?" Lindsey asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hope you all like Chapter 1. I plan to crank out another one, possibly tomorrow, but right now my inspiration is running on empty, I am calling it a night. The poll is set up, depending on the poll, a girl of your choice is leaving the mansion. Vote now please.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Poll is Open to vote off the next people in Total Drama Date Master. Check out the polls now.**

Thank you to everyone who visited my poll, your votes have made this chapter possible and the person voted off will be a direct result of your votes. Thanks. Forgive me for not updating sooner, I wrote an entire new chapter and I deleted it before I uploaded it to my documents. Thankfully, I think this new chapter is better.

I own NOTHING in this story and make no profit from any of it

The entire female cast, plus Harold, stood outside the mansion as Chris announced the first challenge.

"Morning cast members!" Chris called out. "Today is our first challenge! The movie challenge! Two ladies at a time will chose a movie and watch it with Harold. At the end of the date Harold will vote off one of the pairs, so I suggest you make it a good flick!"

All of the girls groaned thinking that they would be paired with someone they hated, and then having to sit in a movie theater with Harold.

"To make sure the pairs were fair, the names of the pairs were drawn out of a hat, and the one girl who was all by herself would be given immunity." Chris explained. The girls felt good that the pairs would be unbiased and that any of them had a chance for immunity. "We drew the pairs out but the producers didn't think they would be any fun…so they instead placed all of you in pairs that **they** chose. HAHAHAHA! This is going to be good…"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHH Izzy and Leshawna HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Leshawna had no movie in mind so Izzy chose **Stop or my Mom Will Shoot**. Harold wore his blue tuxedo for the day. Izzy wore a long green dress with the midriff cut out and Leshawna had on a red dress that went down to her ankles and showed off her back and shoulders. The two girls sat on either side of Harold and then the movie started.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Look at that old lady handle that gun! Bam Bam! HAHAHA!" Izzy shouted out loud. "If I ever got a gun I would want a big cannon just like she is carrying, unfortunately my license-to-kill only covers me if I'm unarmed. Oh well, HAHA, I guess White Lotus Kung Fu will have to do when killing a man."

"Yeah…" said Harold feeling completely unfazed by Izzy's craziness. "Since nunchucks are illegal in Canada I had to get a special license that says they're only for martial arts usage*. Until they're legalized I've been using a yo-yo. You don't need a license to carry one no matter what they're made of."

"Yeah!" Izzy said. "I'll do that! You know, you should spar with me sometime. I'll show you five different ways to kill a man with his own thumb!"

"That sounds cool. I'm always looking to upgrade my arsenal of martial arts techniques." Harold said.

"Y'all are crazy" Leshawna commented. "Nunchucks and yoyos? Whatever happened to smacking the fool across the face or bopping him on the forehead?"

"I'd never raise a hand against someone, unless it was to defend the honor of m'lady" Harold answered.

"Awww. That's so sweet Harold." Izzy said feeling touched. "After this show, I am totally going to stalk you for a while."

"Thanks" Harold said puffing out his chest feeling honored.

"Oh boy…" Leshawna said feeling like the only sane person in the room.

*BRIIIINNNNGGGG* the timer went.

"Time is up! It's time for the next date!" Chris said over the intercom.

"Oh...what a bummer! Let's talk some more later, K?" Izzy said. She kissed Harold's cheek and left the theater with Leshawna who was rolling her eyes.

**HHHHHHHH Harold in the projector booth confessional HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"I felt the date went well" Harold said. "Leshawna didn't seem too interested by the movie but she was generous with her popcorn. I got to touch her hand when we both reached in the bag. It was **awesome**."

"Izzy's was real enthusiastic about the film, and it was a real bonus meeting someone who shares my interest in mad kung fu moves."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Beth and Lindsay HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Beth and Lindsay chose **Lady and the Tramp** for their movie choice. Harold couldn't help staring at the girls as they made their way down the aisle to Harold's row. Beth wore a yellow sundress that came down to her ankles and Lindsay was wearing a strapless fire-engine red dress that fit her hourglass figure so well that it looked spray-painted on.

Throughout the movie Beth and Lindsay would latch on to Harold whenever a sad or scary part was going on in the film. Whenever this would happen, Harold would instinctively look down at the girl grabbing him and unintentionally get a peek down her blouse. Harold would try and do the right thing and look away but his teenaged hormones demanded a peek, so Harold hesitantly peeked at both of the girls.

As Beth moved closer to him at a dramatic part Harold could see down Beth's sundress. He peeked and looked at Beth's big pearly white marsh-mellow soft mounds. On his other arm he looked down and got a generous view of Lindsay's enormous perky bazookas. As the movie was ending he wondered to himself how either of them was able to sleep comfortably on their stomachs.

"Aaaaawww" Lindsay said. "That was like so sad when all those dogs were in the cages."

"I know!" Beth said agreeing with her B.F.F.F. (best female friend forever). "It makes me want to cry thinking that my sheepdog on the farm back home could ever end up in a place like that. I love doggies! Why do such bad things happen to such innocent creatures?" Beth turned to Harold and asked, "Do you like doggies?"

"I like canines as much as anyone" Harold said. "I just never met one that liked me back. I used to have a paper route a little while ago and whenever I would go I would always get chased by the neighborhood dogs. The only dog that I ever got to know was my great aunt's dog and I couldn't be around it for a long time because of my allergy to it."

"I totally know what that feels like" Lindsay said sympathizing. "I had a cat once but it ate my sister Paula's goldfish and choked on it."

"That happens a lot" Beth said.

**HHHHHHHHHHH Harold in the projector room confessional **

"I really enjoyed talking to Beth and Lindsay. I felt they really understood me. And during the movie I got to feel boobies pressed against my arm!" Harold said excitedly. "I was having a great time until it all went terribly wrong…"

**HHHHHHHHH Back to Beth and Lindsay **

The timer rang out and Chris yelled over the intercom, "Time for the next date!" As Beth was getting out of her seat she knocked over her soda pop into Harold's lap.

"AHHH! Cold!" Harold screamed as the remaining ice pooled onto his lap.

"Oh no! I am so sorry!" Beth exclaimed. She frantically used the concession stand napkins to try and dry Harold's crotch. Lindsay grabbed a handful of napkins and tried to help.

"It's not coming out!" Lindsay said.

"Press harder and do it repeatedly!" Beth shouted. Lindsay took her napkins and began slapping them against Harold's crotch trying to get them dry. Beth saw Lindsay's technique and copied her. Harold was in agony.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Harold cried out. "Quit wailing on my junk!"

"Oh we're sorry!" Beth said stopping immediately. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh…I'll be fine" Harold said as he began getting feeling back in his lap.

"Sorry!" Beth said as she and Lindsay walked out of the theater.

"That date went well, don't you think?" Lindsay asked Beth as they both walked out.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Katie and Sadie **

Katie and Sadie both chose **Legally Blonde** as their movie choice. They both wore matching long purple dresses to their date.

They talked and giggled to each other the entire time. It wouldn't have been so annoying to Harold if they both weren't so loud, and on either side of him.

"Oh my god! I totally want to join a sorority when we go to college!" one would say.

"It is going to be so much fun! That'll mean we'll be sisters!" the other would answer. Then both of them would release their obnoxious scream,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Harold felt like bashing his face against the seat in front of him to escape consciousness. The two of them were far too loud for him to hear the movie and he felt he was getting a migraine from them constantly shouting.

Harold almost cried from happiness when Chris ended the date with the sound of the timer and Katie and Sadie walked out.

**HHHHHHHHHHHH Chris in the production room **

"HAHAHAHA, I rang the bell a little early. I felt he was getting tortured enough. The truth is I suggested this pairing to the producers to drive Harold crazy for the camera. HAHAHAHA did you see the look on his face every time the girls let out that their squeal? HAHAHAHA." Chris fell out of his chair laughing and the camera went to Harold in the confessional.

**HHHHHHHHHH Harold in the confessional **

"Sweet relief!" Harold said as he enjoyed the quiet and solitude of the confessional. "I didn't really care for this date" Harold confessed. "I couldn't hear the movie, the girls were talking too much, and I couldn't get one word into the conversation. They don't seem like bad girls but they are torturous when they are together."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Gwen and Bridgette **

Bridgette suggested **Finding Nemo** for their movie and Gwen agreed. Bridgette and Gwen both looked stunning as they came down the aisle. Gwen had on a black flowing dress that completely exposed the pale smooth skin of her back. Bridgette was wearing a slim baby blue dress that matched her eyes and showed off her legs quite nicely.

Throughout the movie Harold sat between the two charming girls and enjoyed the film. Harold was close enough to both girls that Harold could smell Bridgette's natural salt water scent and Gwen's incense and art supply aroma. Harold thoroughly enjoyed both and was reminded of his fond memories at Fantastic Jay's Arts and Swimming center.

After the movie the three of them because engrossed in a long chat and talked about their favorite parts.

"I loved the scene with the turtles" Bridgette said. "That one turtle saying, 'I'm a hundred and fifty dude!'"

"What would someone do with their life if they could easily live to be one hundred and fifty?" Gwen mused. "I plan to travel and paint landscapes and exotic sceneries. How about you guys?"

"Me? I'd probably be out on the ocean, teaching my great-great-great-great grandchildren how to surf." Bridgette said.

"Yeah I'd like to pass on my own mad skills one day" Harold commented. "I hope they learn to swim better than me though."

"You can't swim?" Bridgette said.

"I know how to float…I don't know how to do much else." Harold admitted.

"Ohhh… that's unfortunate. You should come out on the water some time, I'll teach you" Bridgette promised.

"Thanks that would be rad!" Harold said. The timer rang out,

"BRRRRIIINNNGGG." Chris came on the intercom and said, "Time for the next date!"

"Well that was fun Harold" Gwen said getting up to leave. "We should do it again…WHOA!" Gwen suddenly slipped on the sticky floor. As Gwen was falling down Harold used his quick ballerina reflexes to catch Gwen. His hand snaked underneath Gwen and cupped the soft pale skin of her back, holding her close to him. They looked like a couple dancing with one dipping the other.

"Nice catch Harold!" Bridgette said.

"Seven years of ballet comes in handy when you need fast reflexes" Harold said.

"Thanks…"Gwen said breathlessly as Harold helped her onto her feet. The two girls walked out of the theater very impressed.

"He's got pretty big hands…" Gwen told Bridgette as they left together "…really manly."

**HHHHHHHHH Harold in the confessional **

"Booyah!" he exclaimed. "My smooth moves impress the ladies all day long. I rock." Harold got up to leave the confessional when he tripped on his untied shoelace and tripped falling on his face.

"Since we almost had an accident, we're gonna clean up a bit before the last few dates" Chris said. "Custodians!" Chris called. Owen, Duncan, and Justin appeared in usher uniforms with mops, brooms, and buckets. "Clean this place up!" Chris ordered.

"This bites!" Duncan whined as he swept up popcorn. "Napoleon Dynamite over there gets a date with all the hot chicks on this show and **we **have to clean it up?"

"At least your fingers aren't getting all pruney…" Justin said holding up the mop and showing off his wrinkled fingers. "My hand modeling contract says I can't do menial labor like this because it might scratch the surface of my flawless fingernails. My agent is not going to be happy about this."

"Well I think it's cool we get a free meal" Owen said as he picked up the trash can and dumped the sticky, stale popcorn into his mouth. "And look! Dessert!" Owen picked up candy he found off the floor and popped it into his mouth. Duncan and Justin watched and both felt like they were about to hurl. They both did when they saw Owen pick up an abandoned soda cup and sip the remains out of it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Christ laughed as he exited the theater. "I love this show!" Duncan wiped his mouth with his sleeve and said,

"I'm going to pound that nerd the first chance I get! And he is a dead man if he tries to put any moves on Courtney!"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Courtney and Eva's Date **

Courtney entered the theater wearing an angel white dress that went just past her knees, she hadn't worn the dress in a little while and thought it was time to show it off. Eva came in wearing a dark blue evening dress with the sleeves ripped off, exposing her muscular arms. Courtney chose **Sixteen Candles** for her choice, surprisingly Eva didn't argue. Courtney had wanted to see the classic movie earlier but the cheap theater she liked to go to was also playing **Fast and the Furious **at the time, and Duncan insisted they go and see that instead. She didn't particularly care if Harold wanted to see it or not and decided if she was going to get voted off by the little nerd that she was going to enjoy the time she had left.

By the end of the movie Courtney didn't even realize Harold was there and she didn't care if he was miserable or not. She wiped the tears away from her eyes as the credits rolled and she looked over to Harold and Eva. Eva had her back to them both and was looking the other way, Courtney wasn't concerned with it but was surprised when she saw Harold.

Harold was fast asleep with his head leaned back over the seat's head rest. He snored lightly through his nap. Courtney felt her hair stand on end and her blood boil. She smacked Harold on the shoulder and shouted,

"You fell asleep!? You idiot!" Harold woke up suddenly to see the glaring, bellowing Courtney. "I can't believe you slept through such a beautiful story! You're terrible!"

"No! Really! I loved the story, it's just that I've seen this movie before" Harold said. Courtney cocked her eyebrow and gave him an unbelieving stare.

"You've seen **Sixteen Candles** before?" Courtney asked unconvinced.

"Yeah, my parents made me go with my sister when the two dollar theater played it" Harold said. "I could understand where Sam was coming from when she was ignored by everyone, but I felt I had a deeper connection with Ted. Despite what you may think, I don't have a lot of girlfriends at home." Courtney couldn't help but laugh at his last statement.

"So you **did** see it" Courtney said sounding surprised. "Everyone could feel a bit of sympathy for Ted. I just thought the bet he made was pretty dorky. I mean, why do guys make bets like that?"

"Yeah…"Harold said blushing. He remembered the bet he made with his friends in the A.V. club that when he went on the show, he would bring back a girl's bra and panties from the show to prove he made out with one of them. If Harold won he would get the others' rarest Magic Larry Trading Cards, and if they won then Harold would give them his copy of **Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2****.

"What did you think Eva?" Courtney asked. Eva still had not turned around and seemed to be ignoring them. Harold looked over Eva's shoulder and said,

"Eva? Are you ok?" Eva didn't turn around, and only said,

"Fine." Eva made a sniffling noise and it sounded like Eva was breathing hard.

"Eva…are you crying?" Harold asked trying to look the large girl in the face.

"No! *sniff* Leave me alone!" Eva demanded.

"Are you ok?" Courtney asked. Harold got out of his seat and got in front of Eva, who covered her face with her hands. Harold used all of his strength to pry Eva's muscular hands away from her face. Tears were running down Eva's face. "You loved the movie too!" Courtney said excitedly as she realized the horrifyingly strong girl also had a feminine side.

"No!" Eva cried as the tears now flowed freely. "My drink straw poked me in the eye as I took a drink! *sniff*" Eva stood up and picked Harold and Courtney by the front of their shirts. "And if **either** of you say different to **anyone**…*sniff*… I'm gonna rip your arms off and beat you with them!"

"Times up!" Christ announced over the intercom. "Time for the last date!"

Eva dropped both of the teens and left the theater with tears still falling.

"Well I did enjoy this time" Courtney said. "I'm glad we got to have this talk." Harold was stunned as he stared into Courtney's coffee brown eyes.

"Yeah…me too…" he said still mesmerized.

"Well…goodbye" Courtney said as she left the theater, feeling just an ounce more respect for Harold.

**HHHHHHHHHH Harold in the confessional **

"That was pretty nice" Harold admitted after the date. "Courtney was surprisingly calm, and didn't bring up the incident with the ballot box once***. I'm glad the two of use could be on the same page about a movie. I'm worried though that she may just be luring me into a false sense of security, and like a wild Koala is just acting cute and innocent until she bites off one of your fingers."

"I was really amazed to see Eva crying. I saw her hit her finger with a hammer once and she didn't even shout. I think she may try and destroy me if I ever mention it again, so I just wanted to take this opportunity to say that when she looked all weepy and girlish, and not angry and monster-like, she looked **REALLY** cute."

**HHHHHHHHHHHH Eva in the Confessional **

"I just want to clarify for the record…" Eva said. "I poked myself in the eye and my eye leaked a few tears, and my other eye had a sympathetic reaction and started leaking too" she said rationalizing. "I was not crying over the movie, I just got a nasty reaction from that stupid stray hitting my eye. **And anyone who dares call me a sissy is going to get their ***bleep* **shoved up their** *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*!"

"Time for the last date!" Chris announced. "The producers chose to give Heather immunity for this challenge. This is ratings month and they wanted to see Heather kick up some drama for this show. HAHA. Enjoy!"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Heather's Date **

Heather came in the theater wearing a short black blouse and skirt. She chose **Mean Girls** for her movie.

"Hey Harold" Heather said sweetly as she sashayed her hips down the aisle to her seat. "Ready for our date?" she said adding in a giggle.

"Uh…sure" Harold said feeling confused by Heather's newfound affection.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHH Heather in the Confessional **

"I came to win this game" Heather confessed. "And if that means sweet talking that dork into giving me the two million dollars, then so be it. I'm ready to do **whatever** it takes to win."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Back to the Date **

"Say Harold" Heather said sweetly. "Brrr. Can I borrow your jacket? I'm cold." Harold blushed as he saw Heather's nipples getting erect through her blouse and knew she wasn't lying. Harold removed his jacket and draped it over Heather's legs to warm her up and try to keep himself from looking down at her legs.

When the movie started Harold started to eat his popcorn when he felt Heather's hand move underneath the popcorn bucket. She had her eyes focused on the screen while her hand moved from under the cover of Harold's jacket underneath the popcorn bucket to his crotch. Harold turned his head to Heather to ask what she was doing when she whispered,

"Don't make a scene. I don't want the cameras to see this. Just shut up and enjoy it." Heather ordered as she unzipped Harold's pants and slithered her hand into his underpants and jerked his penis. Harold had to avoid making dumb faces to draw attention from the cameras.

Heather was torturous in her actions. Throughout the movie she would jerk and manipulate Harold to the point of exploding and right before he did so, Heather would suddenly stop and wait until he was calm again. Harold felt like reaching out and strangling her but with his manhood in her hands he didn't want to take any chances. Near the end of the movie, after about fifteen unfinished manipulations, Heather decided Harold could climax.

She now knew exactly what to do to drive Harold to the brink. She cranked slowly in long circular motions while pumping, and she would gradually pump harder and faster every second, creating a crescendo of pleasure for Harold. Suddenly Heather would start squeezing and pumping and cranking to the point of hurting Harold. And just before he would make his explosive finish, Heather would withdraw her hand from his pants and dart it back underneath the jacket to spray it with disinfectant from her purse.

As the credits rolled Harold was slumped in his seat, spent. He managed to secretively zip up his pants without drawing attention. Heather stood up, gave Harold his jacket back and said,

"Thanks Harold! I enjoyed our time together" and walked out the theater door. Meanwhile Heather secretively thought, "Yeah right, you little fungus. I'm going to get that money and nobody on this show is going to stop me."

Harold walked out of the theater feeling ashamed of himself.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Harold in the confessional **

"Well…" Harold said. "My date with Heather was…pleasant. I don't know how many more I would agree to though."

Chris stood in the movie row and announced,

"That was the first date challenge on Total Drama Date Night. Tomorrow, Harold will decide which pair of ladies will be voted off. Stay tuned for the next installation of Total…Drama…Date Night!" Chris moved to leave the theater row but had a hard time moving. "Ewww" he said. "Why are the floors in movie theaters always so sticky?"

That was my second chapter of Date Master. Once again I am sorry for the wait. I appreciate all the comments and reviews I received. For all of those people who were wondering why I rated my story M, now you know. I hope to have a new chapter installed soon. Please be patient with me. Thanks for reading.

Below are some notes I made. I think you will find it a bit interesting. At least it will give you a little more background on what I am talking about at times.

*Nunchucks are illegal in Belgium, Germany, Norway, Canada, Spain, and Mainland China. Allowed only for martial arts usage in the United Kingdom. Licenses for carrying Nunchucks are allowed in Hong Kong. Legality in U.S.A. varies by state.

**I do not own the rights to **Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2** or any game mentioned.

*** See season one of **Total Drama Island**.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya everyone. hope you enjoy this new chapter of Total Drama Date Master.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Date Master!" Chris announced. "Tonight one pair of unlucky ladies is going to take the walk of shame to the Motel of Losers!" Chris walked over to Harold and the rest of the cast enters the frame. "Now Harold, it's time to choose which pair of ladies goes home"

"I enjoyed…most dates" Harold said. "That's why my choice was somewhat hard to make." All of the girls nervously flinched, except for Heather who had immunity. "I'm going to have to vote off…Katie and Sadie." The rest of the girls let out a sigh of relief. Katie and Sadie gasped in surprise.

"Oh no! We got voted off!" Katie said. "Now we have to go to the motel!"

"Yep" Chris said happily. "Now take the walk of shame to your own room filled with a free buffet, air conditioning, and a satellite t.v."

"Yay!" Sadie said. "Now we can watch **Legally Blonde 2**!" Katie and Sadie did their happy squeal and ran down the walk of shame to motel room #1.

"Now it's time for the second challenge, and since its still ratings week we know you all at home are gonna like it. HAHA!" Chris announced. The crew walked into the pool area at the back of the house.

"This week's challenge will be a Hot Tub challenge!" Chirs announced. "You ladies will be having your date with Harold in the luxurious three person hot tub. The same rules apply as last time, two girls will be randomly put into a pair and have a date with Harold. One girl will be given immunity at random, the only difference is that at the end of the day Harold will vote off one of you instead of the entire pair. Best of luck ladies and don't worry Harold, you can thank me later."

"This is just like Chris to exploit us like this!" Courtney said. "I'm going to call my lawyer after the this!"

"At least now I get to try out my new swim trunks" Harold said.

"First up is going to be Beth and Heather!" Christ said.

* * *

**Beth and Heather**

* * *

Harold sat in the hot bubbling tub in his orange and blue swim trunks and waited for Beth and Heather to show up. Heather stepped out of the changing room wearing her sunglasses and a black bikini with a top that crisscrossed her torso covering only her breasts. Heather stepped into the hot tub right next to Harold.

"Do you like my suit?" Heather asked posing for him.

"Yeah, it's cool" Harold said nonchalantly, much to Heather's annoyance.

"I don't know if this suit fits me well…" Beth called from the changing room.

"I'm sure it looks fine on you" Heather said. Heather had purposely hid Beth's swimming suit so she would be forced to borrow one of Heather's spare ones.

"Alright then, I'm coming out…" Beth called from the dressing room. Beth stepped out from the dressing room wearing a purple bikini the same style as Heather's black one. Because Beth was plumper than Heather, the bikini was horribly tight on Beth, but what Heather hadn't taken into account was Beth's bust was much larger than her own and the tightness of her bikini top only accented her breasts even more. Heather turned to Harold to see him drop his jaw when he saw Beth.

"I know it doesn't look very nice but it was all I had to wear…" Beth said noticing Harold's gaze. Heather snorted and said,

"You look more like a whale that got caught in fish net." Heather laughed at her own joke and Beth looked like she was on the verge of crying. Beth turned around and slowly started walking back to the changing room. Harold shot up suddenly in the hot tub, causing Heather to stop laughing and watch as Harold exited the tub and run over to Beth. Harold grabbed Beth by her elbow and turned her towards himself.

"Don't go now Beth" Harold said to Beth. "I wanted to hang out with you and have a dip in the hot tub together." Beth tried to hold back some tears.

"I-I don't think I can right now…" Beth said tearing up. "I mean…look at my suit" Beth said running a hand down her body. "I look so silly wearing this. It looks better on a skinnier girl like Heather than it does on me."

"No way" Harold said sincerely. "You look like the bomb diggity fresh yo" Harold said.

"Is that good?" Beth asked wiping away a tear.

"Totally!" Harold said wrapping his arm around Beth's back and ushering her back to the tub to join the now red faced Heather. Beth slowly sunk into the tub into her seat and Harold sat right beside her.

* * *

**Harold in the Confessional**

"I know I already totally rule at girl whispering but I think I just earned my grand master rank" Harold boasted feeling proud of himself.

* * *

Beth got the courage to look up from the water and look to Harold. He was staring back at her with glasses completely fogged up from the hot tub's steam.

"Oh, let me help" Beth said taking Harold's glasses off. Beth brought the lenses to her lips and blew cold air over the glasses. She wiped the remaining steam off with the fabric from her bikini top. Heather felt a vein over her eyebrow twitch as Beth placed Harold's glasses back over his nose.

"Thanks Beth" Harold said.

"Glad to know my extra bikini was good for **something**" Heather said mocking Beth.

"Yeah it really came in handy Heather!" Harold said admiring Beth and not sensing the insult in Heather's words. "That style looks real nice on both of you"

"Gee thanks Harold!" Beth said striking a pose. Heather started busting out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Well, **one** of us looks pretty good in this bikini but the other is just a tubby looser striking poses" Heather said. "Isn't that right fatty?" Heather said to Beth.

"You bitch!" Beth shouted. Beth caught Heather by surprise by leaping across the bubbling tub and punching Heather in the face.

"Ow!" Heather cried as Beth slugged her hard. Heather turned and put her hands around Beth's neck trying to strangle her. Beth countered by gripping a fistful of Heather's long hair and pulling it. Beth and Heather scratched and punched and screamed louder and harder as their catfight continued. Harold had no idea what to do. He wanted to stand up and stop the fight, but at the same time he found the image of two pretty girls in bikinis fighting to be erotic and he was now standing at full attention so to speak. He tried to break the fight up with his words the best he could,

"Ladies! Stop! Enough with the fighting already! Can't we all just get al-OOOHMPH!" Harold was suddenly muffled as Heather ripped Beth's bikini top wide open and shoved her away, making her land on Harold, and forcing her naked breasts into his face. Beth turned and ripped open Heather's top in retaliation and both of them began trying to strangle each other.

The catfight ended only when the bell sounded and the date was over.

"I'll finish you next time Heather!" Beth threatened as she covered her breasts with her palms.

"Anytime, anywhere **FATTY**!" Heather screamed back as she walked off the stage after reapplying her top.

"I'm so sorry Harold…" Beth said to the still stunned Harold.

"It's fine…" Harold mumbled. Beth ran off into the locker room feeling humiliated.

* * *

**Harold in the confessional**

"….more boobies!" Harold said coming out of his shock. "I actually touched boobies…wow!" Harold said feeling proud.

* * *

**Lindsay and Leshawna**

* * *

"HAHA!" laughed Chris. "That was hilarious! Now it's time for the next date!" Chris then stepped off the set.

Lindsay stepped out of the girl's locker room in a hot pink bikini and cowboy boots.

"It's such a nice day outside!" Lindsay laughed happily. She skipped daintily to the pool. Every stride Lindsay took caused her enormous E-cup breasts to bounce and jiggle making Harold stare in awe.

"Make way y'all! Leshawna is coming through!" Leshawna called out from the locker room. Leshawna strutted out from the locker room in her dark blue one piece suit. Leshawna went straight to the tub and sat beside Harold.

"Um…can I maybe keep my boots on?" Lindsay asked.

"Why?" Leshawna questioned.

"I kind of have a complex about my feet…I think they're a bit too large…" Lindsay said shyly.

"You can't have shoes on in the hot tub Lindsay" Chris said over the intercom. "It'll scratch up the tub floor, besides I'm sure your feet aren't that bi-**oh my god**!" Chris said over the intercom as Lindsay removed one of her boots revealing a large naked foot.

"Dang!" exclaimed Leshawna. "Home girl can fill out some basketball player's shoes and then some" she whispered to Harold.

"Someone call the news! Tell them we found Big Foot!" Chris laughed. Lindsay buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Don't cry Lindsay. You're feet are nice" Harold said.

"No they're not! I They're horrible! I hate these stupid feet!" Lindsay sobbed.

"No way! They look cool. Besides, people with larger feet tend to have less back problems due to the extra support they give" Harold said reassuring.

"So what!" Lindsay cried.

"They also tend to be more sensitive" Harold said taking one of Lindsay's feet in his hands and starting to rub it.

"What good does that do me!" Lindsay said continuing to cry. Harold started to massage the arches of her feet. "Oooh…you're right…nobody messaged my feet before…"

"Glad I could help" Harold said smiling. "I **really** like your swimsuit" Harold said secretly looking down Lindsay's bikini top.

"Thanks Harold" Lindsay said leaning her head back in bliss from the footrub. "I've got bikinis for every season of the year."

"Every season?" Leshawna asked. "What about winter?"

"I've got a foe-fur bikini" Lindsay said. "It must be what polar bears feel like…" she said contemplating it.

The rest of the date consisted of Leshawna, Lindsay, and Harold laughing and giggling together in the tub.

"Times up!" Chris called out.

"Thanks babe, I had a great time" Leshawna said kissing Harold's cheek. "I'll see you later" she promised walking back to the locker room.

"I appreciate everything you did Harold" Lindsay said bringing Harold in for a tight hug. Harold felt himself blush as he felt Lindsay's wet clothed breasts push up against his bare chest. "You're real cool" she complimented him following a full kiss on the lips. "I hope to see you later…" she said breaking the kiss and walking back to the locker room with a sexy jiggle of her bottom.

* * *

**Gwen And Izzy**

* * *

Gwen stepped out of the locker room in a black and green top that went down to her navel and a pair of black shorts that ended at the top of her thighs. She sat in the hot tub and greeted Harold warmly,

"Hi Harold, nice trunks" she complimented.

"Thanks Gwen" Harold said.

"So last night at the movie theater…" Gwen said. "I still can't get over those fast reflexes of yours. That ballet really paid off huh?"

"Yep" he said. "I was trained too well" he said making a karate pose.

"I noticed" Gwen said giggling to herself. "Do you know any other dances?"

"Well I learned a little bit of the tango but I can't remember much of it…" he admitted. "I mastered the Waltz though so I'm pretty good at that-"

"Hi guys!" Izzy shouted suddenly by the side of the pool.

"GUAAH!" Gwen and Harold shouted in unison.

"Izzy!?" Gwen shouted. "Where did you come from?"

"Newfoundland" Izzy answered simply. "Sorry, I just felt like sneaking up on you guys. Don't want my training from Land Force Command to go to waste."

"What about your swimsuit?" Gwen asked again noticing her in her regular clothes.

"Oh I don't use a swimsuit, I prefer A-natural*" Izzy said ripping off her clothes. (* I know its not the write spelling, its a joke)

Chris who was watching from the control room spit a stream of hot coffee onto the monitors in surprise and quickly pressed several buttons that stopped the taping of the show.

Meanwhile down by the pool Izzy hopped in the pool screaming, "Banzai!" and landed next to a wide eyed and shocked Harold. Gwen was in a similar state and stared at Harold from across the tub. As Izzy swam around in the bubbling water Gwen thought to herself what Harold must be feeling at the moment. Everything that Izzy had just revealed in front of them both was nothing new to her but she had no idea what Harold must have been thinking at that moment.

A second later several of the key grips along with Chef came along with a set of towels and plucked the naked Izzy out of the tub and carried her off. Gwen got out of the tub and went back to the locker room to give Harold some time alone.

* * *

**Harold in the confessional**

Harold broke his statue like gaze and blinked a few times before he said,

"Its been two days and I've seen dresses, bathing suits, and now birthday suits…I can't wait until tomorrow"

* * *

"Ok" Chris said into the camera. "We had to cut that date a bit short there, but let's keep the show moving and go on to the next one. Our next date is Eva and Bridgette!"

**Bridgette and Eva**

* * *

Bridgette came out of the changing room wearing her surfing one piece swimsuit and Eva followed her wearing a similar style one piece with hiking shorts on.

"Hey Harold" Bridgette greeted as she and Eva entered the tub.

"Hiya ladies" Harold replied. "Why are you wearing shorts Eva?" Harold asked.

"None of your business! That's why!" Eva shouted. An awkward silence hung in the air until Harold broke it.

"So…what are you ladies going to do with the money if you win?" Harold asked.

"I'm going to open a surf shop after donating half to the Save the Whales foundation" Bridgette answered.

"How about you Eva?" Harold asked.

"None of your business!" Eva shouted again. "I'm getting out, I'll see you later." Eva stood up and started to exit the tub.

"Oh Eva don't go…" Harold said trying to stop her. He suddenly slipped on the bottom of the tub and fell, pulling down Eva's shorts and revealing the birthmark Eva was hiding on the back of her left thigh.

"Is that a bear?" Bridgette asked staring at the obvious birthmark.

"It looks like a panda" Harold said observing carefully.

"Don't look!" Eva cried covering her birthmark with her hands. "I'm going to spend the money I win to have this stupid thing lasered off!!"

"Oh, but it looks so cute Eva it-GLURK!" Harold said right before Eva held him up by the throat.

"Not **ONE** word to **ANYONE**!" she threatened pulling her shorts back up and running to the changing room.

"I should probably go comfort her" Bridgette said as she left. "I had a nice time though Harold" Bridgette said kissing his cheek and leaving.

* * *

"HAHAHAHaHA! It **DID** look like a panda!" Chris laughed. "Alright, time for our last date of the night!"

**Courtney**

* * *

Courtney walked out of the ladies changing room in a snow white two piece bikini that contrasted her perfectly tanned skin. She confidently walked towards Harold and sat next to him in the hot tub.

She suddenly reached up and held Harold's cheeks in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Last night Duncan told me he forbids me from kissing you" Courtney explained when she came up for air. "Nobody tells me what I can or can't do, no matter how inclined I am against it in the first place."

"ah…okay" Harold says still awestruck. Courtney continued kissing him throughout the date.

"You're a pretty good kisser" Courtney said complimenting Harold.

"Thanks, I practiced with a cherry stem. I've made it to triple knots" Harold said.

"You actually tried that?" Courtney giggled.

"Yah, I was trying to improve my kissing skills. I even wrote a poem about it:

A Kiss is worth more than a box of chocolates, a kiss is worth more than a card, a kiss is worth more than $10 dollars, you spend your youth worrying about your kiss's value. You train endlessly with a cherry stem to increase its value. It has no value kept to yourself, share it. Brighten someone's day. Press those small lumps of flesh together and smoosh them against someone's skin. A Kiss is priceless."

"Wow. That's pretty deep actually Harold. Let's give our kisses some value then…" Courtney said continuing to kiss him.

* * *

**Courtney in Confessional**

"Lets see what Duncan thinks when he sees that footage"

* * *

"Wow, look at him go" Gwen said as she and the other girls watched from inside the control room.

"Yeah she's got her hands around his neck" Bridgette cooed beside Gwen.

"Well that's all the time we have for this episode!" Chris announced. "Join us next time for another eliminated and more drama on Total Drama Date master!"

Duncan walked into the control room to see Harold and Courtney making out on camera. He visibly turned red and shouted,

"**I'll kill him**!"


End file.
